The present invention relates to a supporting structure to mount and hold cylindrical shaped elements. More particularly, the present invention relates to a supporting structure to mount and hold cylindrical shaped elements that includes an inverted vertically arranged hollow open top frustum-shaped container for receiving the cylindrical shaped element, knurling disposed on the outer surface of the container, at least three supporting stand legs vertically slidably mounted to the outer surface of the container, a crescent-shaped locking lever vertically pivotally mounted to each of the at least three supporting stand legs, a star-shaped locking element vertically rotatably mounted to the upper end of the crescent-shaped locking lever and communicating with the cylindrical shaped element, and a pawl disposed at the lower end of the crescent-shaped locking element and communicating with the knurling so that when the cylindrical shaped element is placed in the container the combined weight of the container and the cylindrical shaped element will cause the container to slide down the at least three supporting stand legs which in turn will cause the crescent-shaped locking levers to pivot upwardly as the pawl rides up the outer surface of the container until the star shaped locking element contacts and presses against the cylindrical shaped element at which time the pawl will engage a knurl and prevent the at least three crescent-shaped locking levers from further pivoting and stabilizing the cylindrical shaped element in a self-locking fashion.
At Christmas people are confronted in one way or another with the problem of providing the christmas tree with a base that is capable of maintaining the tree upright for several weeks. Christmas trees are very difficult to hold in a vertical position and their weight and length must be taken into account.
Conventional Christmas tree bases require a substantial amount of work to be carried out, either for adapting the wet, resiny, knotty and gnarled thick end of the tree to a round hole in a wooden cross by means of normally unsuitable edged tools, or for holding the tree upright while a helpmate is lying on the floor and tries to tighten three or four screws in order to prevent the tree from tilting over and falling out of the base of the stand. At the same time the center of gravity of the tree must be positioned within the support area of the base, otherwise both the tree and the base will tilt over. The effort required in both cases is substantial.
Another type of base is the three legged Christmas tree base. In this type of base the trunk of the Christmas tree is placed in the cylindrical part of the base and a wing nut is secured which presses and fastens the tree trunk against the surface of the supporting structure. This type of base does not provide adequate mounting to stabilize and prevent the tree from toppling over.
Still another type of base includes a wider base connected by stiffeners to increase stability. However, the varying features of the tree trunk can not accommodated for.
Numerous innovations for Christmas tree stands have been provided in the prior art that will be described. However, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they differ from the present invention in that they do not teach a Christmas tree base that includes an inverted vertically arranged hollow frustum-shaped open top container for receiving the tree trunk, knurling disposed on the outer surface of the container, at least three supporting stand legs vertically slidably mounted to the outer surface of the container, an arch-shaped locking lever vertically pivotally mounted to each of the at least three supporting stand legs, a star shaped locking element vertically rotatably mounted to the upper end of the crescent-shaped locking lever and communicating with the tree trunk, and a pawl disposed at the lower end of the crescent-shaped locking element and communicating with the knurling so that when the tree trunk is placed in the container, the weight of the tree will cause the container to slide down the at least three supporting stand legs which in turn will cause the crescent-shaped locking levers to pivot upwardly as the pawl rides up the outer surface of the container until the star shaped locking element contacts and presses against the tree trunk at which time the pawl will engage a knurl and prevent the at least three crescent-shaped locking levers from further pivoting and stabilizing the tree in a self-locking fashion.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,885,763 to Blom teaches a supporting stand for Christmas trees that includes a tubular stand, a vertically arranged container having an internally disposed conical lower part and being slidably mounted within the stand, a spring biasing the container in the most upright inactive position, and at least three arms radially pivotally connected to the upper part of the stand.
Another example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,313,588 to Sjostrand teaches a Christmas tree base that includes a cross-shaped stand, a holder slidably mounted on each leg of the cross-shaped stand, a cam disc disposed at the center of the disc, and springs for drawing the holders to the center of the stand.
Finally, still another example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,571,882 to Capen teaches a Christmas tree stand that includes a stand, a pair of adjustable pawls disposed on the stand and forming a hemispherical cavity, a receptacle for the tree trunk having a hemispherical ball disposed on the bottom, and a plurality of machine screws provided on the receptacle for retaining the tree trunk.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for Christmas tree stands have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.